


The AkoSayo Brotp Collection

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako & Sayo Brotp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: A collection of works featuring Ako and Sayo hanging out together and being best friends.





	1. Crane Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Sayo is in the arcade trying to win a crane game, what could go wrong?

“Sayo-san look over there it’s an arcade!” Ako yelled as she excitedly points at said arcade.

“Yes Udagawa-san, I can see that it’s an arcade what of it?” 

“We should go in!” Ako said louder than before as she grabbed one of Sayo’s hands 

Sayo rolled her eyes as she lets herself be dragged by Ako, at this point arguing with the ball of energy would prove to do more harm than good. 

It was currently their supposed Roselia musical store outing. They were supposed to get to the music store and buy what they need for their next live but, as luck would have it the rest of Roselia was held up. 

So here she is together with Ako inside an arcade waiting for the rest of Roselia to arrive at their designated meeting place. Truth be told Sayo feels out of place being in the arcade since she’s never visited one before, well at least not in a while. 

The last time she visited an arcade was when she was with Hina, they played games together and to no one’s surprise she was beaten at every single game they played, yes what a fun memory.

Even though she usually wouldn’t bother going to an arcade or going along with Ako’s whims, an earlier talk with Tsugumi made her realize that having a great relationship with your band members would drastically improve their playing, so here she is in the middle of an arcade watching Ako as she fails yet again to try and get whatever merchandise was in the crane game.

“Uhhh, why is this so hard! I wish Rin-rin was here. She could probably win this easy,” Ako sulked as she searched her pockets for another coin. 

“Udagawa-san, I advise you to not spend too much money on that machine, failure is almost guaranteed when you’re playing this machine.”

“Sayo-san you’re such a killjoy! You don’t know that for sure! I’ll show you, with the power of my dark-, Um, wait.” 

“Vision?” 

“THE POWER OF MY DARK VISION FUFUFU” Ako proudly exclaimed striking one of the hundreds of her ‘cool’ poses. 

Ako, now with newfound excitement put the coin in the machine. Before touching the controls, she stretches her fingers and stroke another pose.

This time Sayo’s eyes are glued to the movement of the machine. The crane moved slowly but surely to it’s target, how mechanical it moves and how precise it is has a certain intrigue to it that Sayo can’t just ignore. 

Suddenly the movement stops, the claw makes its drop and grabs on the prize. The claw then grabs on the prize with an iron grip and takes it away to the prize gap. Ako jumped up and down in joy as the prize got closer to the hole in the edge of the machine. 

_Pomf_

The prize fell down, only mere inches away from the prize hole. “NOOOO!” Ako screamed in horror as she watches how close she is to victory. She violently rummages all the pockets in her clothing scraping for any spare 100 yen coin. To no avail she found no coins left. 

Sayo looked as Ako stood in place in quite not a single sound emitted from her usual energetic persona. She slowly walks closer to Ako and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Udagawa-san, are you okay?” 

When Ako looked up Sayo’s heart was broken into pieces. She’s never seen her look so sad before. There’s a sensation in her chest, a weirdly familiar sensation, as if she’s been in this situation before. Suddenly it dawned on her. She HAS been in this sort of situation before. The last time she went with Hina, the same exact thing happened. Sayo couldn’t comprehend why she had wanted that cactus doll so bad back then, but remembering the face she made that day made Sayo’s heart ache. Now looking at Ako, she’s starting to feel the same of feeling. 

“Udagawa-san, do you mind if I try the game?” 

“Sayo-san?” 

“I’ll win it for you, let me try.”

With that Ako is back on her usual chipper self. It amused Sayo on how fast her mood shifted. Sayo then proceeded to take out all her remaining coins. She had 5 in total, ‘I only have 5 tries.’  
She put a coin in the machine and got to work. She pressed the button and tried to align the claw to the prize, Sayo put the claw too far from the prize and the claw grabbed nothing on its way down.  
Sayo clicked her tongue and fished for another coin. Another fail. She’s invested in this now, she was determined to get Ako that prize. So she will. Sayo put all the remaining coins she had into the machine all at once. She knew she won’t be able to do this in only three tries so she’s going all in.

The third attempt she was able to at least grab the prize and got it closer to the drop, but it still dropped before it could really reach the target. Sayo was confident she’s going to be able to get the prize now, she was so close after all, she believed in herself. 

The fourth attempt is safe to say, a disaster. Sayo somehow put the prize in its original place. She groaned in frustration as she watch the claw mockingly move to its original place as it screwed over any chance she has over winning that prize. She hits the machine out of frustration and fished the last coin she has on her. She was intensely looking at it, thinking is it possible to get the prize with just one more try after she undid both her own efforts and Ako’s. 

Just as Sayo was about to put the coin in the machine she felt a tug on her shirt. “Sayo-san, it’s okay if you don’t wanna play anymore, you shouldn’t waste your money for me,” Ako said with a sad smile on her face. 

Hina did not make that face when they were younger. The heartbreak that came with Ako making that face is like a whiplash of emotions Sayo never felt before. What Ako tried was to comfort Sayo so that she wouldn’t spend all her money on a stupid crane game. It had the opposite effect. Sayo pulled out her wallet and made her way to the money changer, not even a minute and she was already back to the machine where Ako was waiting confused and a little bit scared on how Sayo is acting. 

“Udagawa-san, I will win that prize for you,” was the last thing Sayo said to Ako as she enters a state of focus that she never thought she was capable of.

___________________

“Yukina! Come on let’s go! Sayo and Ako is waiting for us! We’ll come back to the cat cafe later we’re already so late,” Lisa whined as she tried to get Yukina to walk faster. 

“The reason we were late in the first place is because you couldn’t pick out which new outfit you wanted to wear today,” Yukina shot back, keeping her walking pace steady. 

“Yukina!”

“Not that it would matter what you wore, you always look great anyway,” Yukina continued without missing a beat.

“Yukina~” Lisa said, now matching Yukina’s walking pace and holding one of her arms. 

Rinko watched her two band mates with a smile as the two interact with each other. Ako had texted them that Sayo and her were in the arcade so they are heading there instead of their original meeting place. 

As the arcade became visible their attention was grabbed by something that sounded like a howl, but strangely from an oddly familiar voice. 

“Is that, Hikawa-San?” Rinko asked 

The two shook their heads, and started to rush to the source of the sound. 

When they got there the sight was a pretty unique one to say the least. It was Ako jumping up and down with excitedly as Sayo holds a bat plushie high up in the air with both her hands. After what seemed like a minute Sayo gave the plushie to Ako. When Ako got the plushie from Sayo she hugged the doll like it was the most important thing in the world and then proceeded to hug Sayo. To everyone’s surprise Sayo hugged Ako back, she even rubbed her head a little bit. The two of them stayed like that for a while until the moment was broken with the sounds of Lisa’s phone going snap.

Sayo immediately threw Ako out of her arms, “Imai-san! Minato-san! When did the two of you get here?” Sayo flusteredly said as she tried to regain her cool. 

“Just a moment ago,” Yukina replied. 

With a grin on her face Lisa asked Ako “ Hey Ako that’s a nice plushie you have there,” She paused for a bit and glanced at Sayo before looking back at Ako “Did Sayo win it for you?” 

“Yea! She did! Look this is so cool!” Ako giddily showed off her new plush to the rest of Roselia. 

Sayo now having the attention from all of Roselia just looked away in embarrassed. After a few light teasing from Lisa, they made their way out of the arcade to somewhere a little bit less loud. 

“Alright, everyone now that we’re all here, let’s go to the store to pick out necessities for our next live,” Yukina said matter of factly. 

Only then did Sayo remember what they were all here for. She slowly took her wallet out of her pocket to see the money she has left in her wallet. 

One piece of a 1000 yen bill. 

She screamed internally as the rest of the Roselia walked in front of her. She was frozen in place, ‘ just how much did I spend on that game?’ she thought to herself. Her trance was broken by Ako as she jumped in front of Sayo to get her attention. “Sayo-san, are you okay?” Ako asked. 

Sayo just stood there for a few seconds and saw Ako’s happy features. Her eyes were bright and her smile indicated no amount of sadness. She gave a Ako a smile “Yes, Udagawa-san, I’m okay. Shall we go?” Sayo said. 

Hearing that Ako rushed back to the rest of Roselia and Sayo followed suit. As Ako gushes about her new prize to Rinko happily, Sayo thought to herself ‘A few hours working in the Hazawa cafe is worth it I guess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few stories planned already but feel free to tell me ideas on what might be a fun scenario for the two of them I might actually write them (sorry if I don't lmao)


	2. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Sayo talk about their crushes over fries.

“Sayo-san, you’re in love with Tsugu-chin aren’t you?” Ako said in between eating their shared fries, making Sayo spit out her drink. 

“What utter nonsense Udagawa-san, what makes you think I have feelings for Tsugumi-san,” Sayo said back while looking away from Ako and focusing on her own private fry plate. 

Sayo kept low as her face is now red as the ketchup on the side of her fries. How did Ako of all people find out about her crush on Tsugumi. Was it because she was always finding an excuse to go the Hazawa Cafe after practice? Or is it because she would always stare at Tsugumi whenever they did go to her cafe? Or maybe it’s because she spends almost all of her weekends at Tsugumi’s place instead of practicing? 

Either way it didn’t matter to Sayo how Ako found out, what’s important now is that Sayo is at Hazawa Cafe munching away on fries and drinking her favorite coffee and she needed to make sure Ako is a good person to entrust this information to. 

She looked over at Ako, face still full of fries but is now looking at Sayo curious and anticipating, like she’s going to hear the biggest news in her life. She looked like she’s really waiting for an answer, and it wouldn’t sit right with Sayo if she let Ako down. 

“In the very, very, very, off chance that I DO like Tsugumi-san, what will you do with that information, Udagawa-san,” Sayo finally said. 

“Ako would help you get together with her of course,” Ako replied almost instantly, her voice louder than Sayo would like. 

“Hush, Udagawa-san, don’t be so loud she might hear you!” 

“Who? Tsugu-chin who’s standing right there behind the stall?” 

Sayo immediately ducked down under her table out of reflex. She slowly got up from under the table and peered over behind her to look at the stall that Ako was pointing at. She found no one at said stall. She quickly snapped her head back at Ako who is now trying to hold back her laughter. 

Sayo got up and pinched Ako in one of her cheeks “Udagawa-san! That was not funny!” Sayo said half yelling hand still pinching strong on one of Ako’s cheeks.

“Ahaha, I’m- I’m sorry, Sayo-San, please stop pinching me!” 

Sayo finally let go of Ako and finally settled back in her seat. She thought about telling whether she should tell Ako the truth or not. She has proven to be a very good friend to Sayo, outside their band she found Ako’s company to be less annoying than when they first met.

After thinking about it she decides that she’ll tell Ako the whole truth about her situation. With a sigh she looked back at Ako, “Yes, Udagawa-san, I-” Sayo paused and took a deep breath, “I do harbor feelings for Tsugumi-san. I would prefer it if you can keep this a secret from the rest of Roselia,” Sayo finally finished. 

Ako looked like she was given the best gift in the world as her face light up with the biggest smile she’s probably seen her wear. With a smug smile she said “Of course! Ako is the best secret keeper in the world! Don’t worry Sayo-san you’re secret is safe with me.”

Sayo let out a breath she was holding all this time. She still wasn’t a 100 percent sure if this would be a decision she would later regret or not, but she’s willing to give Ako a chance. As the elephant is now out of the room Sayo is now sitting awkwardly not knowing what to say or do now that she’s told Ako her secret. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise that this is the first time Sayo is confiding in someone about something so personal. She never had that many friends after all. The feeling of having the weight off her shoulders feel like a nice change of pace. 

“So,um, how are you going to help me Udagawa-san ?” 

“Help you?” 

“Help me get together with Tsugumi-san,”

“Ohhh, that’s easy! Fufufu you’ll soon see the genius master plan of the duchess of darkness,” Ako said while posing.

“I sure hope this goes better than the one time the ‘Abyss Master’ tried to get that cat out of the tree.” 

“Sayo-san! Forget about that!” Ako whined and puted at Sayo.

Sayo gave a small giggle and sipped her drink, she forgot when it became so natural for the two of them to spend time together like this, but she didn’t mind it at all. 

Then suddenly she had an epiphany, it was something that just suddenly popped into her mind. She might either be completely off the mark with this or absolutely correct. There was only one way to find out. 

“Udagawa-san, now that we’ve talked about my person of interest, wouldn’t it be fair to talk about yours?” Sayo asked, making Ako nervous in her seat.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Ako doesn’t have anyone in mind,” Ako said while looking away from Sayo and playing with her right pigtails, a clear sign that she’s lying. 

“Ah, is that so, what a shame then, I guess I just have to tell Shirokane-san to give up on you,” Sayo said while she grabbed her fries and put them in her mouth. 

Ako just looked at her with her mouth wide and eyes wide open. “Sayo-san, what did you mean by that?” She asked in a scarily serious tone.

“Maybe I would tell you if you told me the whole truth from my previous question.” 

It took Ako a good second of thinking before saying “Fine, I like Rin-rin. The like-like version of like, now tell me what you meant!” 

“I mean that maybe Shirokane-san might harbor feelings for you too, I think,” Sayo said. She wasn’t absolutely sure about this fact but anyone with eyes would be able to tell that Rinko has a thing for Ako, well aside from Ako that is.

Ako lit up and it seemed like she was having her first ever gay panic. Sayo looked fondly at her friend who was so happy about hearing that her crush liked her back, she only hoped that it was true and she did not just gave her false hope. She would need to confirm later.

“Sayo-san! Please keep this a secret!” Ako said not so quietly.

“Yes I will,” Sayo replied in a whisper hinting her to be quite. 

“Yay! I’ll keep your secret too Sayo-san!” Ako shouted, not getting the hint. 

Sayo rolled her eyes and just smiled at her companions excitement, ‘her energy really is contagious’ she thought to herself. 

“Oh what secret could that be, Ako-chan” A familiar voice broke off their talk. 

It was Tsugumi. 

Sayo and Ako had a joint internal panic as they both just stared at each other, with Tsugumi looking at the two of them confused. 

“Ahaha, it-it’s nothing, Tsugu-chin, don’t worry about it haha,” Ako said visibly nervous. 

Sayo just glared at Ako, Ako caught on and mouthed a silent apology while Tsugumi kept quite and looked at the two go on with their shenanigans. 

“Well, if it’s nothing then I’ll be going back to the kitchen, call me if you two need anything,” Tsugumi said, as she slowly turns away from the both of them. 

But before she was even able to walk away Ako grabbed one of her hand, surprising both her and Sayo. 

“Actually, Tsugu-chin, I suddenly got a call from Onee-chan saying she wants me to buy ramen for her, so can you keep Sayo-san company?” 

“Huh? Oh, sure I would be happy to accompany Sayo-san. If she’s okay with me that is,” Tsugumi said while glancing at Sayo. 

Sayo didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Ako already stood up from her chair and say “You’re more than okay Tsugu-chin, come sit down in my place I actually have to go now.” 

“W-well, excuse me,”Tsugu said nervously as she sits down. 

“Great! Well I’ll be off now!” Ako giddily say as she waves goodbye to the both of them, storming out of the store, flashing Sayo a thumbs up before running off to god knows where. 

Sayo was in shock, it all happened so fast. She was barely over the fact that Tsugumi might have overheard that she has a crush on her. Nor the fact that said crush is now sitting directly in front of her, making it look like they were on a date. 

But among everything that happened, Sayo remembered one detail. A detail that Ako might have purposefully overlooked. Sayo thought to herself as she sees the big slice of half eaten cake right in front of her and two glasses of finished milkshakes. ‘She hasn’t paid this yet.’ was the last thing she thought off before losing herself in a conversation about dogs with Tsugumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another one. Hope you guys enjoy UwU


	3. Bookstore and Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Sayo meet at the bookstore

It’s a great Sunday for Ako. The weather is nice, Tomoe made her a big breakfast, and the raid from last night she did with Rinko went successfully. It’s all great until she hears a notification from her phone. She wonders who could it be this early into the afternoon, she didn’t make any plans to go out with anybody, and Rinko should still be asleep. When she opened her message she dropped her phone after reading the content of the message. 

It was a message from Rokka with her asking about the assignment they have tomorrow. Ako instantly panicked. Over the one week she’s had to prepare for the assignment, she has not once opened her book, not that she even has the book in the first place. The assignment is that she has to do a book review after reading it.

She panics and looks at the clock on the wall. It’s still 11 in the morning, she can still rush over to the book store and read half of the book she was supposed to be working on a week earlier. She didn’t have time to mull over the details and blitzed out of the house to the nearest book store. 

In the bookstore when she’s searching for the book she wanted to buy she found something more interesting than a book. Something with long green hair, holding a recipe book about cookies. 

\------

It’s the perfect weekend for Sayo. She finished all her school and band work the night before, She could eat breakfast peacefully since Hina had morning practice, and the best part of it all is that she got to talk with Tsugumi on the phone last night. Just remembering it makes her heart skip a few beats and makes her face flush red so she’s trying not to remember any details of it. But there is one thing that she keeps playing over and over again in her head. 

‘I wish I could go out and buy a new recipe book tomorrow, but Eve-chan has morning practice and I have to take over for her’ Tsugumi’s cute pouty tone kept repeating over and over in Sayo’s head for the past couple of hours she’s been awake. 

Sayo checked on her schedule and saw that she has nothing planned. She quickly put down her phone, got changed and headed straight to the bookstore. A nice and relaxing trip to the bookstore in the weekend to buy your crush a book she wants? Sayo couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend that weekend. 

As soon as she’s in the bookstore she immediately goes to the cooking section of the store. She has been in the store a few times so she has no problem navigating her way around. She looks at a book titled ‘Baking for your beloved’. Sayo’s face heats up and turns red as she timidly picks up the book and look what’s inside. The contents of the book is full of pastries in different shapes in sizes. She expected the book to be full with nothing but hearts and cheesy sounding names, but to her surprise the book actually had really great content. 

Just as she’s reading the book she feels a chill in the back of her neck, she brushed it off and continued reading the book. Not a moment later she heard a familiar voice call out to her “Sayo-san! Hey!” Called Ako from behind Sayo as she hits Sayo’s back.

She dropped her book the moment Ako’s hand made contact with her back. Sayo scrambled to the ground trying to hide the book she was just reading. “Baking for your beloved? Sayo- san why are you reading that book?” Ako asked from behind. Sayo did a mental facepalm for not listening to her sixth sense and for not being able to hide the book. 

Sayo got up and picked up the book from the floor. She cleared her throat and put the book back in its original place, and she picked up another book called ‘Baking for beginners’. “I simply made a mistake picking up that book, I was about to put it back before you startled me” Sayo said after composing herself. 

Ako just gave her a weird look, a mix between suspicion and doubt. She might not look like it but she can be smarter than she looks. 

“Well, whatever, Ako is here to look for a book she was supposed to read a week ago” Ako exclaimed proudly to Sayo, not a hint of shame. 

Sayo rolled her eyes and took back her earlier statement. 

“What book are you looking for Udagawa-san?”

“It’s a book about this cool wizard that’s cursed by this other evil wizard when he was a baby so he has to learn about magic to beat this evil wizard in the future, I don’t know the name of the book though.” Ako rambled. 

“I’m afraid I know little about a book like that.”

“I think it’s called Gary Shotter? I don’t know for sure though”

“Ah, is it a foreign book?” 

“Yeah probably, Hey, Sayo-san do you mind helping me look for the book?” 

Sayo thought about it for a moment and thought about it. She got what she came here for and got more than she asked, plus she’s in a good mood, helping Ako doesn’t seem like it’ll do any harm. Not to mention Ako is giving Sayo puppy eyes, god she can never resist anything when Ako pulls that on her. 

“Fine, I’ll help you look for it, head on first to the novel section I’ll follow after buying my book.” 

With only a small jump of victory, Ako quickly went to the novel section, leaving Sayo alone to safely grab the book she was about to read earlier. She skimmed the book quickly and brought it with her to the cashier. That day Sayo bought two books, one for Tsugumi and one for her, and she would make sure that the latter would not be found out by anyone ever. 

She made her way to Ako in the novels section and she sees her reading a book called, “Demon Lord’s Day Off” instead of looking for the book she was supposed to read. Sayo rolled her eyes and picked up the book out of Ako’s hands. Ako looked up and pouted at Sayo, Ako wanted to grab the book back but all Sayo had to do to keep it out of her reach was to put her hands up. Ako tried to grab the book to no avail, she eventually gave up and turned away from Sayo. 

“Udagawa-san, did you forget why you are here in the first place?” Sayo asked getting a confused look from Ako. After a few seconds it seemed like a light bulb just popped inside her head. 

“My assignment!”

Sayo sighed and dragged Ako to the outside of the aisle they were in, “Well, what are we looking for?” Sayo asked. Ako took her phone out and showed her the chat she has with one of her classmates called Rokka. After reading what Ako is supposed to read, she made a quick search three aisles from where they were. She quickly scanned the shelves and picked out the book Ako was supposed to get weeks ago. 

When Sayo came back with the book Ako is reading a manga called ‘Your hot blooded fist of love’ again Sayo snatched the book and put the book she found on Ako’s now empty hand. “Would you please stop getting distracted,” Sayo said. 

Ako just gave Sayo a quick look with a small pout before looking at the book that was just given to her. Sayo skimmed the book she is holding, it’s a book about the student council president who falls in love with a delinquent that likes to wear a cute rabbit mask. She thought of the story as strange and nonsensical, and didn’t bother to read anymore of it. 

“Sayo-san, you’re amazing! How did you get the right book so fast? It’s like you know this section inside and out” Ako said amazed. 

“It’s merely a matter of knowing where to look Udagawa-san, it’s nothing special,” Sayo said, an obvious lie because she’s been snooping around that section for days looking for the book that Tsugumi wanted to read but hasn’t been able to because she’s busy. 

After making sure that it is the actual book she is supposed to read, the two made for the cashier and paid for Ako’s purchase. She ended up buying two books, the manga she was reading and the book for her assignment. 

After they’re outside Ako’s stomach growled. Ako’s face went red and she tried to cover up the fact that it wasn’t her stomach that had just let out an unholy roar of hunger. Sayo gave Ako a smile and asked the girl to go eat with her. Ako excitedly agrees and the two of them made their way to Hazawa Cafe. 

“Welcome to- Ah! Sayo-san! Ako-chan!” Tsugumi waved them down as soon as the two of them went inside. 

Ako waved back excitedly while Sayo just gave Tsugumi the most genuine smile she could muster while waving her hand slowly. Tsugumi returned the smile and showed them their seats. They put the books they just bought on top of the table and they place their orders. 

“Alright, time to read to start this assignment!” Ako said psyching herself up.

Sayo gave Ako a few words of encouragement and opened up her phone to see her social media. After the 10th dog video she saw she looked up to check up on Ako to see if she is actually reading her book or not. She isn’t. She is instead going through something on her phone. 

“Udagawa-san, please focus on your work,” Sayo said, getting Ako’s attention. 

“But it’s SO boring, I can never get the first part of the book done,”

As much as Sayo would want to retort, she was right. She might have read only a few books but Sayo agrees that the intro of the book is always the most boring part of the whole reading process. So she came up with an idea to help Ako. 

“How about I read the first part of the book to you? You only need to listen and when you think it’s getting interesting you’ll start reading it on your own,” 

“You’d do that for Ako? Sayo-san, you’re the best!” Ako exclaimed happily giving Sayo a hug from across the table. 

Sayo blushed a little and cleared her throat, “Well, let’s begin shall we,” She said as she picks up the book and starts reading the book to Ako.

After a good hour Sayo had Ako’s full attention, truth be told she passed the intro a good 30 minutes ago, but the book proved to be too interesting for Sayo to just stop reading so she went on until a good quarter of the book has already been passed.

“What happens next?” Ako asked after a good two hours had passed. 

“That you would need to find out for yourself Udagawa-san, here,” Sayo handed the book over to Ako.

Ako quickly took the book off Sayo’s hand and started reading on her own, anymore than this and Sayo would be spoiling Ako and that’s the last thing she wants to do, well maybe she already did but only a little bit. 

They sat together for another half an hour before Ako suddenly got a call from Tomoe. Apparently, Ako forgot to leave the keys to the house in the hiding place so now Tomoe can’t get inside the house. After a few minutes of getting scolded Ako turned off her phone and she quickly packed her stuff, “Sayo-san, I’m sorry but I have to go now, thanks for today!” Ako said rushing to get home so she doesn’t get scolded even more by her older sister. 

Sayo just gave a light chuckle and see her Ako run off, glad that she’s paying for her own food this time. 

“Did Ako-chan leave already?” Tsugumi said, now in normal clothes instead of her usual work attire. 

Sayo now realizing she is alone with Tsugumi turned red and only gave Tsugu a muted yes as a reply. The younger girl chuckled and took the seat that Ako was previously sitting at. “It was so precious, that you’re willing to read for Ako-chan like that,” Tsugumi said with a giggle. 

Sayo turned even more red,”It was nothing really,” She said trying to not burst out in joy. Tsugumi just smiled, and she started talking to Sayo about the last thing they talked about last night. 

In the middle of talking Sayo suddenly remembered that she has something to give to Tsugumi, “Tsugumi-san, I remember you saying you had a book you want to read, so..” 

Sayo reached to the plastic bag that’s been lying on the table since the start, but she knew something was wrong when the bag is lighter than what it is supposed to be. Without a second thought she yanked the one book that’s left over in the bag, ‘Your hot blooded fist of love’ is what came out of the bag, not ‘Advanced Baking Techniques’. Sayo felt like she wanted to give Ako a good talking to the next time they meet, she stared at the book for a while then back at Tsugumi. She’s surprised to say the least to see that Tsugumi’s face seems, happy? 

“Sayo-san, I’ve been meaning to get that book for a while now how did you know?” 

What. 

“Yes, I checked the book that you described last week and looked for it in the book store, I’m glad I got the right one,” Sayo lied. 

Sayo swallowed the lump in her throat and handed the book over to Tsugumi “For you.” 

Tsugumi smiled happily and took the book off Sayo’s hand and started to read the book the instant she got it from Sayo. Sayo looked at Tsugumi as she reads the book, how her expressions change from time to time. Ranging from happy to surprised, and sometimes she would furrow her eyebrows in confusion. ‘Cute’ is the only thing that Sayo could think. But as she is staring away at her crush her phone rang, it was Ako. 

“Sayo-san,I’m so sorry I picked up the wrong plastic bag and I took yours, do you still have mine with you,” Ako said from across the phone.

Sayo got up and said to Tsugumi that she had to take this phone call outside, once she was out she explained what had happened to Ako’s book. 

“Sayo-san, you can’t just do that!” Ako said a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice. 

“I apologize Udagawa-san, I’ll make it up to you by buying you that book next week, please don’t tell Tsugumi-san about this,” 

There’s a short silence on both ends for a while, Ako finally let out a breath “Fine, but, you better promise me that!”

“I promise I will buy you that Udagawa-san,” Sayo said honestly. 

“Well okay, then I won’t tell Tsugu-chin about that book,” Ako said, making Sayo let out a breath she had been holding.

“But you know maybe she wants to know about why Sayo-san has ‘Baking for your beloved’ in her bag,”

Curse that little gremlin, Sayo said internally as she strikes up a deal with Ako “Udagawa-san, I’ll buy you the demon lord novel if you’re willing to keep that book a secret to everyone we know” 

“Make it two and we have a deal,” Ako said smugly. 

“Fine, it’s a deal,” 

There’s a short triumphant yay and a cheery good luck before Ako turned off the call. 

Sayo put her phone back in her pocket and walked back into the cafe, as she is sitting down she thinks how she can’t actually get mad at Ako for all the stupid shenanigans she pulls off. 

“Who was that call from Sayo-san, if you don’t mind me asking” 

“Oh, no one, it was just a little demon” Sayo said fondly as another text from Ako rings her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one UwU
> 
> I sprinkled some of that SayoTsugu a little bit in this fic, sorry couldn't help myself lmao


End file.
